Una canción diferente
by Len Nan
Summary: Ned llego a Invernalia con dos niños, no uno. Jon y Arya ¿Cómo podría cambiar eso la historia?
1. Catelyn I

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Catelyn era una mujer feliz, no podía estar más orgullosa y probablemente era una de las personas más contentas de los siete reinos. No debía de estar jactándose de ello y como una buena dama no lo había hecho, sobretodo porque la sombra de una guerra acababa de pasarles por encima y muchas muertes habían resultado con esta, por lo que la gente no podía calificarse como las más felices.

No es que a ella la hubiesen dejado indemne, había pedido a gente importante para ella, una de las más destacadas había sido su antiguo prometido.

Y además había tenido que despedirse de su hogar ancestral, donde había nacido y donde se había criado, para instalarse en un lugar desconocido que sería su nueva casa de ahí en adelante.

Pero ella sí estaba feliz y eso nadie se lo podía quitar, porque Catelyn tenía algo para afrontar todo eso, algo que la ponía contenta con sólo una mirada. Algo no, alguien.

Un pequeño bulto, envuelto en mantas, que se revolvía de vez en cuando en sus brazos.

Con un vistazo sus penas parecían menores y las pérdidas eran menos dolorosas, eso no significaba que aún no llorase las tragedias y a las personas, pero su hijo las hacía más soportables.

– Ya queda poco, pequeño – le susurro con una sonrisa, provocando la risa del bebé –. Y estoy segura de que tu padre se alegrará al verte. No creo que pueda estar más orgullos.

Se consoló con ese simple hecho, de que aunque aún no conocía lo suficiente a su señor marido, pero podría estar satisfecho con ella y con su hijo. Sólo esperaba que él amor viniese después.

Con un único vistazo fuera un escalofrío la recorrió. Cada vez que se habían adentrado más al Norte, más frío había hecho y para esos momentos la temperatura estaba tan baja que había envuelto a su hijo con otra manta más, precavida. Porque ella ya tenía la nariz congestionada.

Era probablemente de lo que más se quejaría y no pasaría, porque ella odiaba el frío, le recordaba tan poco a Aguasdulces, que no lo soportaba.  
De repente una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su rostro cuando observó el exterior del carruaje tambaleante.

Había estado viendo su nuevo hogar desde hacía un rato, pero en ese momento sabía que lo le quedarían más que unos pocos minutos para alcanzar su objetivo.

Aún con su nerviosismo estaba un poco harta de estar sentada y moviéndose continuamente, porque el viaje se había retrasado por la nieve que gobernaba los caminos, había sido difícil pasar por allí, aunque no imposible.  
Estaba agradecida de dejar ya los vaivenes del camino y enfrentarse por fin a su nueva casa.

No tardó mucho en entrar en los grandes muros grises, como lo había predicho y la blancura impoluta que la había rodeado se convirtió en tonos más oscuros y sucios.

Estaba rodeado de gente que observaba su caseta con curiosidad y por un momento se sintió cohibida, pero se le pasó pronto, sintiéndose estúpida. Por su puesto que debían sentir interés, ella era la nueva señora del lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se pararon y la ayudaron a bajar, recibida por nada menos que su marido, el cual le sonreía en su expresión solemne, haciéndola sentir un poco mejor.

– Y este debe ser... – los ojos de Eddard Stark se posaron en el bebé que llevaba en brazos.

Habían entrado para ese entonces en Invernalia y dentro de los muros se sintió mejor, porque, para su sorpresa el interior era cálido.

– Robb – confirmó Catelyn sonriendo y desenvolviendo lo suficiente las mantas para que pudiese verlo.

Aún con lo pequeño que era se podía ver que se parecía a ella, con una pequeña mata de pelo rojo y sus ojos azules, que sólo se habían oscurecido un poco desde su nacimiento.

Podía sentir sus nervios ascender, coló su orgullo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, que había sido pequeña y escasa, se hizo más grande y se inclinó un poco para observarlo.

No tardó mucho en pasarle al niño en sus brazos, que no estaban tan inseguros como se hubiese esperado de un padre primerizo, lo que le pareció extraño, pero que dejó pasar.

Así transcurrió una hora, hablando entre sí e informándose de cosas que el otro no sabía.

Se enteró de todo lo que ella no había llegado a aprender por cartas y bocas de otros. Incluso se sorprendió en un punto, al escuchar que no todos los guardias reales de Rhaegar que habían estado en la torre de la alegría estaban muertos, como se había dicho en un principio. Ya que Arthur Dayne aún vivía y se le había perdonado por el nuevo rey, Robert, del mismo modo que a ser Barristan Selmy.

Catelyn sintió que era bienvenida y que podría acomodarse a su nuevo hogar bastante bien. Una inmensa alegría la inundo por aquello, todo estaba siendo perfecto.

Pero ella tenía un mal presentimiento, sobretodo porque aún podía sentir la mirada de todos los sirvientes que pasaban por allí y no podía entender porque aún lo hacían, sabiendo, además que no eran ojos de curiosidad, muchos de ellos.

Se enteró de mala manera.

– Creo que deberíamos de dejar a Robb para que descanse – comentó al ver como su hijo bostezaba con su pequeña boquita.

Su señor marido estaba tan absorto observando otra vez al bebé que no notó cuando ella llamo a una de las sirvientas, que se hacerlo obediente.

– ¿Puedes llevártelo a que duerma? – preguntó amablemente.  
La criada se mostró nerviosa antes de asentir y preguntar, justo cuando Ned volvía a prestarles atención.

– ¿Debo ponerle con los otros niños o en una habitación a parte?

La confusión cruzó el rostro de Catelyn.

– ¿Qué niños? – eso hizo dudar a la mujer.

Eddard pareció quedarse mudo y un mal presentimiento la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

– Sí, señora, los dos bebés de su marido. Los que trajo con él – la sirvienta enmudeció cuando el hombre a su lado la corto y le dio órdenes de que trasladase a su hijo a esa habitación.

Luego se volvió a ella, con rostro inexpresivo, mientras la duda estaba pasando poco a poco a la ira en su cara.

– ¿Qué niños? – repitió, esta vez para su señor marido.

No tardaron en llegar los gritos furiosos y toda la alegría pronto se transformó en furia y vergüenza.

Se sintió tan tonta y todo el mundo dentro de los muros de Invernalia escucho sus gritos de odio, exigiendo que esos niños, no, esos bastardos fueran expulsados de allí. Él solo tenía que haberle dado algo a la puta que se tiró para saciar sus quejas, no arrástralos allí. Sintió que sólo lo hizo para causarle vergüenza a ella.

Y además no sólo uno, sino dos ¡Dos bastardos que su señor esposo esperaba que-! En realidad no sabía que esperaba ¿Qué ella los tratase como una madre?¿Pretender que se mantuviese callada mientras ellos se criaban junto a su hijo?¡No, jamás lo permitiría!

Pero no era decisión suya, se dio cuenta derrotada, cuando su señor marido no tuvo más paciencia con ella y le dejó bien claro que esos dos bastardos permanecerían en su casa, ella era la esposa no la señora de esa casa o podía serlo, pero no por encima de su marido, nunca por encima de él.  
Esa noche permaneció sola en su habitación, llorando silenciosamente, lágrimas de vergüenza e irá.

Entonces se acordó.

Su hijo aún estaba en la habitación de los bastardo y ella por lo menos tenía el derecho de exigir que su niño tuviese una habitación para él sólo y hasta que estuviese lista, como le había dicho a los criados cuantos se levantó de la cama, Robb se quedaría con ella, hasta que eso ocurriese.

Así pues ella misma se dirigió al cuarto del otro lado de pasillo, justo al lado de la habitación de su marido, y allí entró, decidida a no dar ni sí quiera una mirada a los dos bastardos.

La cuna de su hijo la averiguó rápidamente y cuando ya lo sostenía en brazos, aún dormido tranquilamente, no pudo evitar la curiosidad que le carcomía y con paso vacilante y dudoso se paró delante de la única otra cuna en el cuarto, que se llenaba de penumbra, menos por las velas que se encendían a cada lado del dormitorio, las dos puestas en muebles que guardaban seguramente ropa y otros utensilios en sus cajones.

Allí vislumbro dos cuerpos, uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, tanto que sabía que eran los niños los que se habían movido en medio del sueño para acortar las distancias.

Eran dos bebés más pequeños que Robb, con pelo oscuro, del mismo color que su señor esposó, lo que le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago, era como una victoria para los bastardos que no había tenido su hijo. Ella sabía que se parecerían más a su padre que su propio primogénito, por lo menos, en el cabello.

Y una rabia infinita la recorrió cuando el niño, ya que sabía que eran un niño y una niña, abrió los ojos, porque eran de color gris, lo podía ver claramente frente a la luz tenue de las velas, él se parecía más a Ned que el hijo que ella le había dado, era una copia suya y eso le sentó infinitamente mal.  
Estaba a punto de irse con la mandíbula apretada y más lágrimas de odio y rabia, cuando la niña también abrió los ojos.

Pero no era lo que había estado esperando ver, no eran pupilas del color del acero o incluso de la plata y eso la sorprendió enormemente, aunque supuso que eso podía reducir mucho la lista hasta sólo una persona, lo que tenía sentido, pues había oído que su señor marido había ido allí, para entregar a su hermano herido, que se había salvado por bien poco, en la torre de la alegría.  
La rabia que sintió por esos dos mellizos bastardos fue inmensa en ese instante. Y se alejó con paso firme, sin mirar atrás, esperando que desapareciesen por algún milagro.

No lo hicieron, sin embargo, porque pudo sentir los dos pares de ojos siguiéndola hasta la salida.

Los del bastardo y la bastarda, unos grises y los otros morados.

* * *

 **No, no ha sido un error, Arthur Dayne sigue vivo, es importante para mi fic.**

 **Gracias por leerlo y hasta la proxima :3**


	2. Arya I

Parecía que el único propósito ese día era torturar a Arya.  
Se había visto obligada a ir a las clases de costura por su señor padre, que era el único que insistía en que siguiese yendo, para la frustración de Arya y de Lady Catelyn, ya que ninguna comprendía porque se empeñaba su padre en que tuviese la educación de una dama de alta cuna. Ella era sólo una bastarda, como le recordaba siempre que podía la esposa de su padre.

Por ese mismo hecho sus clases de costura eran una completa tortura, todas las mujeres y niñas allí se empeñaban en recordarle una y otra vez quien era y se reían de ella constantemente.

Incluso lady Sansa, su medio hermana, que se empeñaba en que la llamase así, con sólo seis años ya sabía qué posición tenía y se burlaba siempre que podía de ella.

Arya era casi un año mayor que ella, pero a su lado siempre se sentía pequeña. Sobre todo por la belleza de su medio hermana, que era completamente igual a su madre.

Donde Sansa tenía un cabello de fuego, ella lo tenía marrón y su cara era dulce, bonita. Arya había sacado la cara de su señor padre y de su hermano, solemne y larga y la amiga de su medio hermana, Jeyne Poole, le había puesto el mote desagradable de Arya Caracaballo.

Pero ella se alegraba de tener la cara de su padre, porque no quería parecerse a la mujer que era su madre, ya le bastaba con tener esos raros ojos morados, que se habían vuelto con el tiempo de color violeta. Su hermano Jon siempre había querido conocerla y Arya también tenía curiosidad, pero a los dos le daba miedo que fuese una puta que no les quisiese ni ver. Por eso ella no quería tener su cara ¿Y sí no era nada como ellos querían y soñaban?  
La niña tenía miedo de tener el aspecto de una mujer que podía no haberlos ni querido.

Además a ella le gustaba parecerse a su padre y a Jon, porque era a las dos personas que más apreciaba.

De repente fue interrumpida de sus meditaciones por una voz.

– Y tú, niña, como siempre, mal – reprochó la septa Mordane la quinta vez ese día, recogiendo su labor –. Unas puntadas tan torcidas como se cabría esperar de una bastarda, supongo.

A Arya le escocieron los ojos, pero se obligó a no llorar o a que se le notará.

La septa creía que ninguna bastarda podría compararse nunca a una dama y que, por tanto, Arya sólo lo haría mal continuamente, lo que había demostrado una vez más en ese momento.

En vez de ponerse triste le frunció el ceño y no le prestó atención, arrebatándole el trozo de tela y siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo, porque sabía que eso molestaba mucho a la mujer.

– Tú... – exigió con rabia mal disimulada la septa, aunque se contuvo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de quien estaba delante.

Lady Sansa la miraba con cierta curiosidad detrás de su propia labor, pero pronto giró la cabeza para oír uno de los comentarios desagradables de Jayne y se olvidó de ella, optando por reírse disimuladamente a costa de Arya.  
Esa fue la gota que colmó su vaso, de repente estaba de pie, agarrando la tela bordada con sus puños apretados, comenzó a huir de la habitación, ignorando los gritos de la mujer mayor, que exigía que se quedase.

Sabía que luego de salir de la habitación no la perseguiría muy lejos, porque tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que a lady Catelyn le daría igual y después de todo sabía que Arya nunca le contaba a su señor padre como se portaban con ella, la niña prefería defenderse sola de esas cosas.  
Rápida en su escapada se dirigió por los pasillos de Invernalia, alejándose sin demora de ese cuarto.

Ella era pequeña para su edad y podría haber pasado desapercibida sí no la conociesen ya por ahí, la única niña que podía correr por allí dentro era la bastarda de Invernalia, a la que no hacia nadie caso.

Arya no podía soportar eso así que de dirigió al patio de armas, donde esperaba que estuviesen sus hermanos.

No se detuvo a observar a las demás personas dispuestas en ese lugar, sólo echó una mirada hasta encontrar a alguno de los niños y cuando lo hizo se puso a correr hacia él.

Robb parecía haberla visto venir, porque cuando saltó a sus brazos ya estaba preparado y se rió de su ímpetu, que le había hecho tropezar un poco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Arya? ¿No deberías de estar en tus clases? – preguntó con guasa, aunque él ya debía de haber supuesto porque estaba allí.

– Me he escapado – respondió con honestidad, separándose de él, aún con el ceño fruncido – ¿Dónde está Jon?

Su hermano le pasó un brazo por los hombros antes de revolverle el pelo con una mano.

Robb era uno de sus medios hermanos con el que estaba más cerca, debido a su edad y a que no había emulado a su madre cuando se trataba de ella y Jon.

– Ahora volverá. No te preocupes cuando venga te lo puedes llevar de aquí – contesto con una sonrisa afable, haciendo caso omiso de la cara burlona de Theon, que los observaba desde un punto cercano –. Ya lo he derrotado lo suficiente para que sepa quién es el mejor aquí.

A continuación le guiñó un ojo, con una expresión de superioridad fingida.

– Lo dudó mucho, hermano – replicó ella riéndose un poco.

En ese mismo momento vieron como Jon entraba al patio con su expresión solemne. Sí era posible él sonreía incluso menos que ella cuando estaba delante de los demás, pero cuando la vio junto a Robb sus labios se contrajeron hacia arriba y se miraron con expresiones idénticas.

Poco después de eso ellos dos ya habían conseguido alejarse lo suficiente para que estuviesen los dos solos, entre los pasillos vacíos.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo antes de que Arya comenzase a tirarle del brazo.

– ¿Qué haces, hermanita?

Jon tenía la costumbre de llamarla así, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía quién nació antes, seguramente porque ella era media cabeza más pequeña que él en altura.

– ¡Vamos a ver a padre! – anunció decidida, cambiando de rumbo directa al solar del señor de Invernalia.

Jon se paró en seco, observándola como si estuviese loca.

– Pero seguramente este ocupado, habrá hombre con los que tenga que hablar u otra cosas más importante – lo que en realidad quería decir era "Cosas más importantes que ver a sus dos bastardos" y Arya lo sabía, aunque no lo decía en su presencia porque él no quería hacerla sentir mal.

Muchas veces su hermano le había susurrado en mitad de la noche en la habitación que compartían que ella no debería haber nacido así, que ella se merecía mucho más que esa vida, pero Arya se enfadaba cuando lo escuchaba, porque lo hacía sonar como sí él no lo mereciese.

– Oh, venga Jon, sino tendré que ir yo sola y no quiero – se aferró aún más a su brazo, poniendo una expresión triste.

Su hermano ya parecía sospechar de qué se trataba todo eso.  
Sólo hizo falta que oyese su suspiro para saber que había ganado. Y se puso a arrástralo otra vez.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas de madera que daban al solar y, antes de que Jon pudiese llamar a la puerta los dos oyeron una voz procedente de allí, de su padre, que estaba hablando con otra persona.

Era normal que estuviese reunido con alguien, por lo que su hermano le hizo señas a Arya para que se retirase y esperasen a otro momento, pero la niña se negó a irse y tiro de él, hasta que su cabeza estuviese presionada a la madera, sus rostros muy cerca, tanto que estaba segura de que su hermano podía vislumbrar los tonos rojos que tenían sus ojos violetas.

– No deberíamos de hacer esto Arya – le susurró nervioso Jon, apretándole la mano que le tenía sujeto para que no se fuese.

– Sólo estamos esperando a que termine la conversación para poder entrar – replicó su hermana antes de ponerse un dedo en la boca, para indicar que se callase.

Hubo de repente otra voz familiar en el otro lado de la puerta.

– No, mi señor, al invierno aún le faltan unos cuantos años – habló el maestre Luwin, como sí terminase de zanjar un tema –. De todos modos no vine a hablar de eso, mi señor, vine aquí porque ha recibido otra de sus cartas de Desembarco del Rey.

A eso tanto Arya como Jon, después de lanzarse una mirada, se apretaron más contra la puerta, intentando oír mejor.

– ¿De nuevo de Arthur Dayne? – preguntó su señor padre, aunque Arya no pudo entender muy bien los sentimentales detrás de su voz amortiguada –. Ese hombre no falta a su palabra. Parece que de verdad se toma en serio sus promesas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que ninguno de los dos niños supo interpretar, hasta que el maestre Luwin lo rompió.

– No puedo preguntar ¿Cierto? – inquirió el viejo hombre.

– Puedes hacerlo, pero no te contestare, los sabes bien. Estos asuntos son privados. Y ahora, sí no te importa.

– No lo hace, mi señor.

Oyeron movimiento detrás de la puerta y eso alertó a los dos niños para moverse, corriendo hacia una de las esquinas de los pasillos tan silenciosos como pudieron y rápidamente, escondiéndose en contra de la pared y escuchando como la puerta se abría y unos pasos se escuchaban alejarse en la dirección contraria.

Un suspiro se les escapó de la boca, antes de que se quedaran en silencio de nuevo.

– Creo que deberíamos de irnos – Jon parecía inseguro y ya empezaba a tirarla lejos del solar, pero a pesar de que habían estado espiando, Arya no se amedrentó y negó con la cabeza.

– Tengo que ir a ver a padre – declaró rotundamente, plantando los pies en el suelo –. No seas un gallina Jon.

Lo que le pasaban a su hermano no era por culpa de la cobardía, era porque siempre había sentido mucho miedo de ser rechazado por su padre.  
Pero hasta él sabía que nadie podía ganarle a Arya cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja, por lo que se dejó llevar en esa dirección, resignado.  
Ella sabía que Jon podría adivinar fácilmente porque estaba yendo a ver a su padre, porque de vez en cuando ella lo arrastraría allí, con uno de sus bordados en la mano, decidida.

Ese mismo día estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacia siempre que no le daba sus labores con puntadas torcidas a su hermano. Se la iba a regalar a su padre, lo que siempre traía una sonrisa cariñosa a su rostro cuando le entregaba sus bordados desastrosos.

Porque Arya sabía que guardaría con él todas las telas que le había entregado a lo largo de los años. Era lo único que ella sabía que le podría ofrecer sin que Sansa lo hubiese hecho ya, porque su medio hermana sólo una o dos veces en toda su vida le había regalado una de sus labores a su padre.

Ella siempre recordaba con cariño las miradas nostálgicas que le echaba en esos momento, fue ahí cuando pensaba que realmente a él no le importaba que fuesen bastardos, que los quería tanto como a todos los hijos que le había dado Lady Catelyn y por eso siempre se esforzaba de más para intentar conseguir bordados bonitos, sabiendo que su padre siempre apreciaría su esfuerzo, igual que Jon.

Sin embargo, aún a pesar de la anticipación que la llenaba el darle esa labor, no pudo olvidarse de la extraña conversación que oyó discutir detrás de las puertas de madera y la curiosidad la carcomía mientras entraba al solar.

¿Qué tendría que decirle ser Arthur Dayne a su padre? ¿No era ese hombre uno de los que había luchado contra su padre en la rebelión de Robert? ¿No era uno de los que tuvo que derrotar su padre para poder llegar a su tía Lyanna?

¿Entonces porque le enviaba cartas? No era lógico que los dos se escribiesen si eran enemigos ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED? :333**


	3. Ned I

**Siento el retraso, de verdad.**

 **En fin aquí está y los libros no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla.**

 **¡HA! y aquí la historia se ha impulsado unos cuantos años otra vez, pero ya no habrá más de eso (quizás).**

* * *

A lo largo de los años Ned observó.

Observo como Robb, su primogénito, crecía tomando su ejemplo y le hizo tremendamente orgulloso.

Vio cómo su cabello oscurecía un poco y como sonreía muy a menudo, tenía la sangre Tully y se notaba claramente.

Estuvo presente el día en que su hija llegó al mundo, una cosita pequeña y adorable, que era muy risueña. Su querida Sansa, que también fue besada por el sol del sur y no por el viento del norte.

Contempló el nacimiento de su hijo Bran, dos años después de volver de la guerra contra los hijos del hierro y finalmente el día en que Rickon, su más pequeño, fue recibido por el mundo.

Los cuatro niños todos con sangre Tully, pero él sabía que también tenían la sangre de lobo todos ellos y los quería a todos por igual.

Pero, a parte de ellos, también estaban sus otros dos hijos, los pequeños niños que recogió en sus brazos el día de su nacimiento y los llevo con él.  
Los dos diminutos bebés que tenían más parecido a los Stark que todos sus otros hijos, lo que sabía que molestaba a Cat en gran medida, por desgracia, y la hacía estar más resentida.

Tenían el cabello castaño y la piel tan pálida como la nieve. Jon tenía los ojos grises acerados de todo Stark, lo que le había hecho suspirar de alivio, pero la pequeña Arya había resultado poseer un iris morado, que se habían aclarado con el tiempo hasta resultar de un tono violáceo. Eso lo había asustado en un primer momento, pero había recobrado la compostura pronto.

El mundo entero había estado ocupado en la guerra y no habrían prestado atención a unos simples bastardos, incluso sí eran los de Eddard Stark. Además Arthur Dayne le había dado su palabra, por si acaso y Ashara había estado de acuerdo, no tenía nada que temer.

Y se permitió relajarse y contemplar a sus hijos crecer.

Ned observo como Robb, a pesar de las protestas de su esposa se mantuvo unido a sus dos mellizos, como Sansa se convirtió poco a poco en una perfecta dama, y Bran en un niño aventurero. Rickon aún era pequeño para determinarlo, sólo un bebé.

Y sus dos mellizos cada vez se unieron más.  
Habían sido inseparables desde pequeños, los dos juntos contra la ira de su esposa, aferrándose entre ellos para combatir su estatus de bastardos.  
En ese momento estaba observándolos, desde una ventana, ambos sonriendo entre ellos, hablando y dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Aunque Ned podía conjeturar que a un lugar donde no hubiese palabras ácidas dirigidos a ellos, con los dos cachorros a su cola.

El día en el que los niños habían llegado a su casa con los lobos, había sido hacía ya un tiempo y desde entonces no habían dejado de crecer como las malas hierbas.

Eso también le había preocupado en cierta medida, del mismo modo que le había parecido irónico, ya que uno de los cachorros más extraños había dado a parar para Jon.

Se acordaba bien de ese día, habían estado a punto de dejar a tras al alvino, sin darse cuenta de su existencia, hasta que el mismo Jon lo había encontrado. El pobre niño ya estaba resignado a tener que compartir uno de los lobos con su hermana, alegando que no eran Stark legítimos, cundo el lobo había aparecido.

Una llamada a la puerta le hizo despejarse de su neblina de pensamientos.

– Adelante – dijo mientras se apartaba de la ventana de su despacho.

La habitación se abrió para dar paso a Vayon Pool.

– Perdón por la interrupción, mi señor, pero su señora esposa me ha pedido que le entregue estos documentos para que los lea. Son los encargos que ha pedido para la comida y como sabe que usted conoce mejor al rey ha pedido que los verifique – le mostró los pergaminos y Ned le dijo que los pudiese en la mesa, los revisaría después –. También pregunta sí deberíamos sacar las reservas de vino.

No hacía falta pensar mucho en su respuesta.

\- Sí, Vayon, haced eso.

Una presión familiar se instaló en su pecho al pensar en Robert, como siempre lo hacía últimamente. No era de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento, ni nada parecido, por lo menos, no dirigida a su amigo. Era quizás el miedo a que alguien pudiese aprender algo que no debía y que se lo comunicase al rey.  
Había estado tentado a enviar a los niños a otra parte, alegando que sería mejor, pero sólo ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se deslizasen hacia su escritorio, a una de las tantas cartas de Arthur Dayne y se sacudió el pensamiento.  
Aunque aún estaba indeciso sacarlos de allí justo en ese momento podría levantar sospechas y rumores que no deseaba.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que casi no notó otro pergamino que sujetaba su mayordomo.

– También vine por esto, mi señor, el maestre Luwin me la dio por el camino para usted.

Los ojos de Ned se pegaron a la carta.

Hablando del diablo.

– Bien, gracias, puedes retirarte. Avisa a mi esposa de lo que te he dicho, ya revisare la lista más tarde.

Vayon se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, a él y a la carta, pero no preguntó, obviamente sabía cuándo no hacerlo.

Normalmente era su maestre el que siempre le entregaba los avisos de los cuervos, pero supuso que le había resultado conveniente entregárselo a Vayon, ya que llegaba a verle.

Por lo menos sabía que su mayordomo mantendría silencio.

Se apoyó en la ventana, mientras abría el sobré lacrado, viviendo a inspeccionar el exterior un momento, donde aún parecían estar Jon y Arya.

Bajo la mirada a la carta, sintiéndose más cansado con cada palabra que leía, para el final ya se había trasladado a su escritorio.

Cuando término de leer estaba más decidió que antes.

Supuso que Arthur Dayne tenía el derecho a verlos aunque fuese sólo una vez como los niños que eran y no como bebés, lo que habían sido cuando se fue de Lluvia de Estrellas con ellos en los brazos.

Se reclinó en la silla y procedió a guardar la carta del caballero junto con las otras, llevando de paso la que estaba encima de la mesa.

Las puso en el único cajón que cerraba con llave, en el montón que se apilaba allí, junto con los bordados que la pequeña Arya le regalan de vez en cuando.

Le hizo sonreír sólo verlos y buscar con su mano el que mantenía en uno de los bolsillo de su ropa ese día. Se los iba turnado cada poco tiempo, pero procuraba llevar uno siempre encima, junto con el que le había hecho había ya unos años Sansa.

Los guardarlos con cuidado y le había parecido muy apropiado mantener los pañuelos de Arya justo donde escondía también las cartas de Arthur Dayne, simplemente pensaba que era correcto.

Pensó que quizás, sí recibiese también algo de Jon lo guardaría en el mismo sitio.


End file.
